Pokemon Saga 1: Advanced Journey
by Nitsua
Summary: Follow Nagi on his journey to become a Pokemon Master and find his father. Story contains FanMade Pokemon....
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Journey to the Other Land

Saga 1: Advanced Journey

* * *

Chapter 1: To Set the Gears Into Motion

* * *

"Your coming with us Spencer Palm!" A man in a dark outfit said to a man in a white labcoat. 

"That's what you think," Palm said as he jumped out a window.

"We're ten stories up, he can't survive that!" Another man in dark clothes said

"Neither will the item!" The man in dark said as he rushed to the window and came in contact with the bottom end of a boot.

"Forgot I had Pokemon didn't you!" Spencer said as he rode on top of a large cloud-like pokemon, "Now I have a question." He said as he grabbed the one at the window and had his pokemon fly away from the building

* * *

Half a world away... 

"Nagi! Wake up your late!" A voice came from downstairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Birch!" a ten year old with green hair yelled as he tripped and fell down the stairs.

Trainer Index

Name: Nagi Palm

Age: 10

IQ: 121

Athletic Skill: 19

That's me, son of the great professor Spencer Palm. Right now I'm residing with my father's friend Prof. Birch and his wife. My mother is Joy Palm, she's the resident Pokemon Nurse over in Sootopolis. I haven't seen her or my sister Emily in two years. However today I start my Pokemon journey and I know I'll eventually meet them again.

"Oh Nagi, you really are useless... are you sure you want to start your journey today?" Mrs Birch said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs looking down at Nagi.

"I promised everyone that I'd start my journey today!" Nagi said as he flailed around a bit while getting up.

"Okay... just don't get yourself killed!" Mrs Birch yelled as Nagi ran out the door.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Nagi said as a person on a bike ran into.

"That person is just like his mother I swear..." Mrs Birch said as she shook her head.

"Oh Nagi, I'm sorry!" A girl said as she got off her bike.

"It's okay Merryl," Nagi said as he rubbed his head...

Trainer Index

Name: Merryl Lyne

Age: 10

IQ: 93

Athletic Skill: 87

My best friend Merryl Lyne, she's lived in Littleroot Town her whole life. She's sort of a tomboy and loves competition. She always seems to hit me with her bike.. She has a dream of becoming a Pokemon Nurse and even spends time creating her own medicines.

"Do you need a lift to the lab?" Merryl asked with a smile.

"That would be nice." Nagi said as he smiled back.

* * *

Later at Birch's Lab 

"Nagi, Merryl so glad you could make it." Prof. Birch said as he got up, "I just got back a few minutes ago myself."

"And you thought we'd be late," Nagi said to Merryl.

"You peeps are late... as is the prof," another ten year old boy said jumping from the top of a bookshelf.

"Hey Saru!" Nagi said

Trainer Index

Name: Saru Kiba

Age: 10

IQ : 61

Athletic Skill: 94

Saru Kiba is an interesting person, he was raised by Aipom over in the Johto region. One day he and his "Brother", an Aipom, climbed on a boat as a joke. They wound up outside Littleroot Town, and stayed there. Eventually he began interacting with the locals and learned to speak by watching TV and reading Webcomics.

"Heheh, yo sup peeps!" Saru said as he landed on the ground.

"It looks like all three of you are here so lets get this started." Birch said as he pressed a button and a machine with three pokemon came up from the ground. "The one with the highest test scores gets to go first, then lowest, then middle, so... Nagi, you first."

"Actually sir, if it's alright, I'd like to go last," Nagi said as he bowed his head.

"Sure, then first up will be Saru, can you two wait in the other room as he decides?"

"Yes sir," Merryl and Nagi said in unison as they stepped into the waiting room.

"So why did you say that," Merryl asked as the door closed.

"My fathers last words to me were to trust in fate, so that's what I'm doing." Nagi said as he sat down.

"Yeah right... you just can't make up your mind." Merryl said as she slapped him in the back.

"N-no!" Nagi said in protest.

"Whatever..." Merryl said smiling, "Well let's just hope you get a good pokemon."

"Thanks Merryl," Nagi said looking at the ground.

"Okay peeps, I'm done, Merryl you up yo bat!" Saru said excited as he flipped into the room.

"Well then," Merryl said as she got up, "I'll be seeing you in a few minutes guys."

Time passed and Saru and Nagi sat around waiting as Merryl took her time deciding on her pokemon. As the time slowly dragged on Saru began climbing the walls and shelves as Nagi sat there patiently. When the door opened and Merryl came out Nagi stood up and without a word walked into the office to receive his first pokemon.

"Catch!" Birch said as Nagi entered the room, "It's a Torchic, and here's a Pokedex," he said as he grabbed his bag, "I gotta go can you look after the lab for me for a couple of hours until my assistant gets back?"

"Sure, but what about the others?" Nagi asked as he held the pokeball in his hand.

"I'll tell them to go home and get ready for their journey's.," Birch said as he walked out the door.

"Story of my life," Nagi said as he sat down in front of the computer. A few seconds later the screen began flashing.

"Prof. Birch, It's Palm... I'm sending you a package... keep it safe, people are after it! If it falls into the wrong hands who knows what could happen." A voice said as it came over the computer and the Pokeball transfer system started up and a container with a Poke-egg came through, "They can track this egg no matter where it goes, give it to one of the trainers at your house today! Just don't let it fall into the wrong hands!"

"Dad," Nagi sad as the image began to disappear from the screen.

"Nagi! What are you doing there!" The voice trailed of as the image vanished. Running over to the machine and put the egg into his pack as Birch's assistant entered.

"Oh Nagi, where's the Professor?" the assistant said as he cam walking in.

"He had to go somewhere," Nagi said with a smile as he walked towards the aide, "I was asked to watch the lab until you arrived."

"Is that so, I guess we'll have to give you a gift," The aide said as he began looking around, "How about I send you one when you reach Oldale?"

"That sounds great sir, well I better get ready to start my journey." Nagi said as he grinned at the aide.

"Oh, okay," The aide said as Nagi walked out the door.

* * *

To be continued...

Yes I know this may seem like a normal pokemon starting chapter but it gets better later on...

BTW: The pokemon jumped on by the person at the beginning of the storyline is fanmade... Yes there will be fanmade Pokemon... But they were carefully designed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Forest Between Them

-----------------------------------------------------

"Damn," Spencer said as he rode on top of lion-like Pokemon, "Nagi wasn't supposed to get involved. Now the hunters will be after him..." He said as he leaned closer to his Pokemon, "Hey Liova can you move faster?"

"Liooo!" The Pokemon said as he took off running faster.

* * *

Route 101

"Well this is kind of boring..." Nagi said as he walked through the forest, "I thought for sure I'd run into Pokemon rather quickly." As he said that a Wurmple fell from a tree branch in front of him, "Well I wonder what the Pokedex says..." Nagi said as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Pokedex activated," the machine said as it was opened "Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. Using the spikes on its rear end it peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. When approached by a predator those same spikes are used in defense by leaking poison that it creates naturally inside of its body."

"Well then," Nagi said as he pulled out the Pokeball containing Torchic, "Let's see what you can do Torchic!" Nagi yelled as the Pokemon emerged from within the ball.

"Wurmple..." the caterpillar Pokemon said as it swung its tail and several stingers flew at Torchic.

"A Poison Sting attack!" Nagi said in excitement as he saw the attack, "Oh wait, Torchic dodge it and use Ember!" he commanded as Torchic jumped out of the way and spit fire at the Wurmple, however just as the ember was about to hit the Wurmple used String Shot on a low hanging branch and swung out of the way.

"He just used string shot to avoid an attack... so cool!" Nagi said as he watched the swinging of the Wurmple, "Torchic, Scratch the string!" Nagi commanded as Torchic leaped into the air and tore the string in half, "Pokeball Go!" Nagi yelled as he threw a Pokeball and Wurmple got sucked inside. After shaking for a while it became calm and Nagi walked over and picked it up, "Yes, I caught Wurmple!" he yelled as he held the ball above his head.

"Well I think I should rest here for a bit," Nagi said as he recalled Torchic, "My father's gift," Nagi said as he pulled the egg out of his pack, "I wonder what kind of Pokemon is inside?" he asked himself as he began rubbing it.

"Yo there Nagi!" Saru said as he jumped down from a tree, "What you got there?"

"Saru!" Nagi said as he jumped up with the egg in his arms, "What are you still doing here?"

"Lookin round for Pokemon," Saru said as he scurried like a monkey over to Nagi and began touching the egg, "Where'd you get a Poke-egg?"

"It's something my father sent to Prof. Birch," Nagi said as he grinned nervously.

"Coooool," Saru said as he gave a huge grin.

"So have you caught any Pokemon yet Saru?" Nagi asked as he put the Egg back in its container.

"Yup yup," Saru said as he pulled two Pokeballs from his pocket, "Get wiggy Poochyena, Mudkip!" Saru said as he threw the Pokeballs into the air.

"So you chose Mudkip..." Nagi said as he kneeled down to the Pokemon's level and opened his Pokedex.

"Pokedex Activated!" the machine said as Nagi opened it, "Mudkip the Mud Fish Pokemon, The fin on Mudkip's head works as a highly sensitive radar allowing it to sense movements in water and air and determine the environment without use of its eyes."

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon, Poochyena will chase its prey until the prey becomes exhausted, extremely violent Poochyena will attack anything, however it will run if attacked back."

"Heheh, I guess you got Torchic?" Saru said as he knelt down as well.

"How'd you know that?" Nagi asked a bit shocked.

"Now that is a secret," Saru said as he closed his eyes.

"Well, never mind that then. But I've already caught a Pokemon as well!" Nagi said as he pulled out two Pokeballs, "Come on out Wurmple, Torchic!"

"Heheh," Saru said jumping back, "Then battle!"

"You're on!" Nagi said jumping back, "Let's make it two on two!"

"Game on!" Saru said as he pointed toward Nagi, as his two Pokemon ran toward the enemy Pokemon.

"Wurmple use String Shot!" Nagi yelled as his Wurmple webbed up Mudkip, "Torchic use Scratch!" Nagi continued as Torchic leapt into the air and scratched up Poochyena's face.

"Mudkip get down and dirty, Poochyena hit it!" Saru yelled as Mudkip used a Mudslap technique sending Wurmple flying into a nearby tree followed up by Poochyena dashing toward him.

"Wurmple!" Nagi yelled as the worm Pokemon began glowing and evolved into Silcoon and hardened as Poochyena crashed into him. As the smoked cleared Nagi ran over to his newly evolved Silcoon and used his Pokedex.

"Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokemon, Through a small hole Silcoon peers out of the silk cocoon that surrounds it, usually hanging from a tree that it tethers itself to while awaiting evolution." The Pokedex said as Nagi looked at it.

"Cool, then let's do this, Silcoon use string shot on that tree branch, harden and swing into the opponent!" Nagi said as Silcoon complied, tethering itself to a tree branch, hardening and then slamming into Poochyena at high speeds sending it into the nearby tree as it fell unconscious, "Torchic, combine Ember and Scratch!" Nagi yelled as Torchic used Ember and then dived into it feet first and scratched the face of Mudkip.

"Pokeball Go!" A voice yelled as a hooded man in a dark coat jumped to the ground in between Saru and Nagi, "Come on out Seviper!" the person yelled as the Purple snake Pokemon came forth from its ball and struck at Saru's Pokemon.

"What's happening!" Saru yelled as he recalled his Poochyena and ran over to his Mudkip.

"Give me the Egg and nobody gets hurt!" The man yelled as he glanced back and forth between Saru and Nagi.

"Never!" Nagi yelled as he glared at the man.

"So you're the one with the egg," the man said as he turned to Nagi cackling as the young trainer covered his mouth.

"Nagi run, you have no chance, make your time!" Saru said as he rushed between them.

"Saru!" Nagi said as he stared at his friend.

"Aipo emerge!" Saru yelled as an Aipom came from the tree and slammed into the Seviper, "Nagi Run!"

"Sorry Saru, I can't let you fight a losing battle on my behalf," Nagi said as he stood next to his friend, "Let's do this Silcoon, Torchic!"

"You think you can beat me!" the man said laughing, "All right, bring it on!"

* * *

To be continued...

Name: Nagi Palm

Age: 10

IQ: 121

Athletic Skill: 19

Pokedex Stats:

Pokemon Seen: 5

Pokemon Caught:

Torchic

Egg

Wurmple - Silcoon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Heart Within

* * *

"One...two...three...four... well now this seems a little one-sided..." the hooded man said as he counted Nagi and Saru's pokemon and withdrew three pokeballs from his coat, "And now it's not... come on out Weaville, Skarmory, Golduck." 

"Okay on a scale from one to dead how screwed are we?" Nagi said rhetorically as he stared at the oponnents pokemon.

"Finish him... we got Aipo!" Saru yelled as the monkey pokemon lept into the air and launched a thunderbolt at the Golduck, "Mudkip, hose 'em down!" he continued as mudkip began launching water from it's mouth t the Seviper.

"Saru that won't work they're stronger than us we have to fight using our heads!" Nagi yelled at his friend as he looked around at everything, "I have a plan... What attacks does Aipom know?"

"Finish him, Star struck, Desert Storm, Emerge," Saru said looking at Nagi who looked at him as if he were a moron.

"If we survive this I want you to learn to speak correctly," Nagi said as he shook his head, 'Lt's see if Finish him is thunderbolt, and emerge is headbutt, Star struck must be swift and Desert Storm mustSand attack, Mudkip seems to know Water Gun and Mud Slap...' snapping his fangers as he finished his thoght process, "Saru have Mudkip use Mud Slap and Aipom use Sand Attack!" Nagi said as hicked up Torchic and Silcoon.

"Let's do it to it!" Saru yelled as he pointed towards the hooded man, "Let's get down and dirty with a desert storm!" He yelled as dust and mud began flying everywhere.

"Damn it!" the hooded man yelled as dust and mud began flying everywhere as the storm cleared both Saru and Nagi were gone, "Were'd they go?" he yelled looking around.

"Death from above!" Saru yelled as Aipo and mudkip came crashing from above into the Seviper and Golduck.

"Torchic, Scratch/Ember Combo, Silccon String Shot/Harden/Tackle Combo!" Nagi yelled as Torchic attacked the Weaville and Silccon attacked the Skarmory.

"Enough!" a voice came echoing through the trees, "Sithosa you have had more than enough time! Return at once!"

"Damn!" the hooded man said as he recalled his pokemon, "You won this time but next time you won't be so lucky!" he yelled as smoke emerged and he was gone.

"We did it!" Nagi yelled in astonishment.

"Nothing to it!" Saru said as Aipom rested on his shoulder and he recalled Mudkip, "Late'" he said as he began walking away.

"Hey Saru! Next time we meet let's have a battle!" Nagi yelled as Saru nodded, "Well we better get going to," Nagi said as he looked over at his pokemon, as soon as he did so Silcoon began glowing, "Silcoon is evolveing!" Nagi said a bit excited as Silcoon evolved and he pulled out his pokedex.

"Pokedex Actvated!" the machine said as it came online, "Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon, It's colourfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. Despite its appearance, it has an aggressive nature attacking with its long thin mouth."

"Hey Beautifly, since you just evolved how would you like to travel out of your pokeball until we reach the next town?" Nagi asked staring up at the newly evolved pokemon.

"Beautifly!" the pokemon said as it landed on Nagi's head.

"Torchic!" the Torchic yelled.

"For doing a good job you can travel out of your pokeball until we reach the next town as well," Nagi said with a smile, "Now let's get going." He yelled as he and his pokemon began heading through the forest towards Oldale Town. After a while of travelling through the forest Nagi saw a girl battling a wild poochyena with a blue Ditto.

"Blue Rose use transform," the girl said as the Ditto jumped into the air and transformed into a Gold Poochyena, "Now use tackle!" she yelled as the Ditto tackled the Poochyena knocking it out. After recalling the Ditto she walked over to the Poochyena and sprayed some potion on it. "Thanks for the battle Poochyena!" she said as the wild pokemon ran off.

"Great battle!" Nagi said as he walked forward, "Your Ditto must be at a high level to take another pokemon out with one hit." he said as he walked closer.

"Thank you," the girl said as she smiled, "But why are your pokemon travelling outside of their Pokeballs?"

"I felt the deserved it," Nagi said smiling back at her, "My name is Nagi Palm, and you are?" he said extending his hand.

"I'm Duplica," She said as she clasped his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing your a new trainer."

"Yeah... how'd you know?" he asked as he blinked.

"You only have two pokemon..." She said pointing at his pokemon.

"Oh yeah..." He said with a laugh.

"Are you headed to Oldale town?" Duplica asked as she picked up her pack lying next to her feet.

"Umm... Yes... Yes I am!" Nagi said as he looked a bit startled.

"Come on I know a shortcut!" Duplica said as she took off.

"Right behind you!" Nagi yelled as he followed her.

* * *

To be continued... 

Name: Nagi Palm

Age: 10

Pokedex Stats:

-------------------

Pokemon Seen: 12

Pokemon Caught: 4

Torchic

Wurmple - Silcoon - Beautifly

Egg

* * *

Name: Duplica Imite 

Age: 14

Pokedex Stats:

--------------------

Pokemon Seen: 458

Pokemon Caught: 1

Ditto

Ditto (Mini-Dit)

Ditto (Blue Rose)

* * *

A/N: I would like some reviews if you don't mind... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Our Fighting Spirit

* * *

"Here we are!" Duplica said as the two of them arrived in Oldale town with all five pokemon travelling outside their pokeballs, "Let's head to the pokemon center first shall we," Duplica said as she and her Dittos began heading towards the center.

"Sure," Nagi said as he along with his Torchic and Beautifly followed Duplica.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center..." Nurse Joy said as she turned to look at them.

"Oh no..." Nagi said as he closed his eyes, "Here it comes..."

"What comes?" Duplica said confused.

"LITTLE NAGI," Nurse joy yelled in excitement as she ran over and picked him up, "How have you been?"

"Just great Aunt Joy," Nagi said as he tried to pry himself free, "Can you please let go?"

"Oh sorry, it's just been a long time since you visited, how is your mother?" Nurse Joy asked as she set him down.

"Wouldn't know... I haven't called her in three months... I've kinda been living with Professor Birch..." Nagi said as he shrugged, "How have you been Aunt Joy?"

"Hold it..." Duplica said a bit confused, "Nurse Joy is your aunt?"

"Of course..." Nagi said with a smile, "My mother is Nurse Joy Palm... my father is Professor Spenser Palm!"

"Your Professor Palm's son!" A man with blueish hair said walking up to them.

"Umm... yeah... and you are?" Nagi asked a bit worried.

"Names Brawly, I was asked by Professor Birch's assistant to do two things." Brawly said as he rummaged through his pack, "The first is to give you this... It's something that Professor Elm asked me to bring to Professor Birch here in Hoenn, I was sort of on vacation in Johto. The other was to tell you to call Prof. Birch..." He said as he handed Nagi a Pokeball.

"A pokemon?" Nagi said as he opened the ball and a oddly colored Tyrogue came out, "A shiny Tyrogue... Cool!" Nagi said as he looked at his new pokemon.

"Yeah... the aide says it's thanks for something..." Brawly said as he put on his pack, "Don't forget to call Birch... Later dudes."

"Well I guess I better call Professor Birch..." Nagi said walking over to the phone, "I wonder what he wants to talk about..." he said as he dialed the number and Professor Birch appeared on screen.

"Oh Nagi," Birch said on the screen, "I see you recieved my message."

"Yeah I did what's this about?" Nagi asked a bit confused.

"Did you take the Egg your father sent to me?" Birch asked a bit sternly.

"Yes sir..." Nagi said as hung his head.

"Nagi," Birch sighed, "By taking that egg you made yourself the enemy of a lot of people... Team Rocket and The Hunters are both after that Egg."

"Why's that?" Nagi asked a bit worried.

"That egg comes from wherever your father is... It's a pokemon that doesn't exist in any known region..." Birch said as he rubbed his beard.

"An unknown pokemon..." Nagi said as he pulled the egg from his pack and looked at it, "Do you have any other information?" he asked as he stared at the egg.

"Knowing your father he probably sent a Pokedex Data Disk with the egg, have you checked to see if there are any secret compartments?" Birch asked as he looked at the container through the screen.

"Let me check," Nagi said as he began looking over the container, "It looks like a portion of the top is removable," he said as he removed the tip of the top of the egg container, "Yeah there's a disk in here." he said as he pulled it out and inserted it into the pokedex, "It won't let me access the data..." Nagi said as he began pressing buttons.

"No it probably won't let you access the data until you scan the pokemon..." Birch said as he scratched his head, "Well I gotta go, take care of that egg Nagi." Birch said as the screen went blank.

"That settles it!" Duplica said standing up, "If you have to face Team Rocket, I'm going to travel with you."

"What!" Nagi said a bit shocked.

"I've face members of team rocket before," Duplica said as she attested to her reasons why she should travel with Nagi.

"Alright... but if you get hurt it's not on my conscience," Nagi said as he looked at her warily.

"Fine with me," Dulica said as she smiled and the lights went off.

"Aunt Joy what's going on?" Nagi asked as he swiftly turned towards Nurse Joy.

"It looks like a blackout!" She said as she ran towards the back, "The Pokemon need our help!"

"Oh no...," Nagi said as he looked at the window and saw a glimpse of red, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" he yelled as he grabbed Duplica and crashed to the floor.

"What's going on?" Duplica asked.

"Neo Magma... they came into power after the destruction of Team Magma... unlike the original Team Magma these guys are more violent and are even known to kill people who get in their way." Nagi said as he looked at Duplica with a worried look.

"Then why are we hiding? Shouldn't we be trying to stop them?" Duplica asked angrily.

"One..." Nagi said as he covered Duplicas ears and a large explosiontore apart the front wall debris flying over them Nagi attempting to protect Duplica from the pieces of the destroyed wall.

"All right lets get to work!" a voice yelled as people clad in red outfits walked through the debris.

"Not so fast!" Another voice said as a rock went flying in the direction of Neo Magma.

"Brawly... what are you doing here?" One of the members of Neo Magma said looking at the man as he stepped from the shadows.

"You okay there Nagi?" Brawly said looking at the kid who nodded and Brawly himself nodded back, "And Takao what are you doing with Neo Magma?"

"It's none of your business Brawly!" Takao said as he drew a pokeball, "Lets go Machoke!"

"You'll never learn Takao..." Brawly said as he drew a pokeball, "Come on out Hitmontop! Rolling Kick!" he yelled as Hitmontop attacked the Machoke with a rolling kick.

"Machoke Endure it!" Takao yelled as the attack connected.

"Hey Takao, do you mind if I join the party?" a female Neo Magma member asked as she stepped forward.

"I don't mind Vivian..." Takao said smiling.

"Then come on out Medicham, Manectric!" Vivian yelled as she threw two pokeballs.

"I hope you don't mnd me butting in!" Nagi yelled as he threw two pokeballs in order to fight Vivians pokemon, "Come on out Tyrogue, Torchic! Tyrogue use Tackle, Torchic use Ember/Scratch combo!" Nagi yelled as his pokemon rushed at Vivian's. 'Okay I have the element of surprise on my side for this attack but her pokemon are obviously at a higher level...'

"Lucky shot kid... but you won't get lucky twice!" Vivian said as she stared Nagi down, "Manectric use Spark, Medicham use Confusion!"

'C'mon give me this one... please...' Nagi thought as he looked at Tyrogue, "Mach Punch!" Nagi yelled as Tyrogue rushed into battle and punched Medicham into the air. "High jump kick!" he yelled as Tyrogue launched itself into the air hitting Medicham straight in the gut. As the attack was raised against Medicham Manectric's spark hit Torchic, "Torchic!" Nagi yelled as he rushed to Torchic, "Are you okay?"

"Tor...torchic..chic!" The pokemon said as it got back up.

"Tyrogue," the fighting pokemon said landing back next to Torchic.

"Medicham return..." Vivian said eturning the Medicham.

'Wait I have an Idea,' Nagi thought looking at his two pokemon, "Torchic jump on Tyrogue's shoulder." Nagi said as his Torchic followed the command, "Tyrogue Mach Punch, Torchic just before contact launch off and use scratch!" Nagi yelled as the pokemon followed the command taking down Manectric.

"You may have won this time," Nagi heard Takao yell to Brawly, "But while you were out here fighting us we accomplished our goal..." he said throwing a smoke ball down as he and Vivian vanished.

"What does he mean their goal?" Duplica asked Nagi and Brawly as they recalled their pokemon.

"Oh...my... god," Nagi said as the wheels in his brain turned, "Aunt Joy!" He yelled as he ran into the back room. Arriving in the back room he saw a small hole in the ceiling and Nurse Joy on the floor.

"They took them... they took all the pokemon..." Nurse joy said as she tried getting up.

"Why would they do this?" Nagi asked as he looked around.

"I think I know why..." Brawly said as he kneeled down and looked at a tank, "You had a Relicanth here didn't you?"

"Yes..." Nurse Joy said softly.

"So they are after it..." Brawly said standing up, "Nagi I'm sorry but I just made you some powerful enemies... they heard your name.. and saw your face..."

"It's okay... I already have powerful enemies... what harm can a few more do?" Nagi asked as he gave a weak smile.

"What do you mean?" Brawly asked a bit confused.

"Team Rocket and the Hunters are both after me... I guess I'm just unlucky..." Nagi said as he picked up his pack, "Don't worry Aunt Joy, I'll get those pokemon back for you, I mean all I have to do is find Neo Magma's base."

"And I'll help him," Duplica said as she stood next to him.

"As will I," Brawly said as he stood in front of Nagi and held out of his hand.

"Then let's get going," Nagi said as he took off running out of the pokemon center with Brawly and Duplica in tow.

* * *

To be continued...

Name: Nagi Palm

Age: 10

Pokedex Stats:

-------------------

Pokemon Seen: 17

Pokemon Caught: 4

Torchic

Wurmple - Silcoon - Beautifly

Tyrogue Shiny

Egg

* * *

Name: Duplica Imite

Age: 14

Pokedex Stats:

--------------------

Pokemon Seen: 458

Pokemon Caught: 1

Ditto

Ditto (Mini-Dit)

Ditto Shiny (Blue Rose)

* * *

Name: Brawly

Age: 18

Pokedex Stats:

--------------------

Pokemon Seen?

Pokemon Caught:

Tyrogue - Hitmonlee

Tyrogue - Hitmonchan

Tyrogue - Hitmontop

Machop

Meditite

Makuhita

Tyrogue

Mankey

Lucario


End file.
